


The One Where Tanaka and Nishinoya Actually Approve

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4+1 Things, Developing Relationship, F/M, The One Where Tanaka and Nishinoya Are Extremely Jealous of Kageyama, Who Is An Incredibly Lucky Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 4 Times Everyone Thought Kageyama and Kiyoko Were Dating and 1 Time They Actually Were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Tanaka and Nishinoya Actually Approve

**1\. The ‘Water Bottle’ Incident.**

 

“Kageyama’s getting a little bit _friendly_ with Kiyoko-san,” says Tanaka through gritted teeth, as he watches Kiyoko go up to Kageyama and hand him his water bottle—and smiling. She’s _smiling_ at him!

“I know,” replies Nishinoya, frustrated. “Why doesn’t she ever look at _us_ like that?”

Suga, who’s passing by them drinking from his own water bottle, pauses and says, “Maybe it’s because you guys harass her all the time?” He arches a brow. “No girl likes a guy who’s constantly annoying her.”

“That can’t be it,” says Nishinoya, shaking his head. “She slapped me that one time.”

“Oh yes, how could I forget?” says Suga, with a sarcastic undertone. “If a girl slaps you across the face, it clearly means she wants to date you.”

His sarcasm is utterly lost on them.

“Maybe it’s because he’s really tall?” Tanaka suggests. “Girls like guys who are taller than them.”

“Then why doesn’t she like Asahi or Tsukishima?” Nishinoya demands icily. “They’re both taller than Kageyama.”

Tanaka seems to realise his unintentional slight against Nishinoya’s height and bites his lip, cringing. “Sorry, Noya.”

“I think it might be because he treats her normally,” says Suga. “Unlike you two, he doesn’t fawn over her every minute of the day.”

As they watch, Kageyama takes one last sip from his water bottle and hands it back to Kiyoko. He bows his head to her as he mutters his thanks, and receives another smile in return. Kiyoko even says, “You’re welcome, Kageyama-kun”! Kiyoko _never_ speaks to Tanaka or Nishinoya when they thank her! What the hell?

“Those two are definitely dating,” says Nishinoya.

“What do we do?” Tanaka moans. “This is so not fair …”

“I don’t know whether they’re dating for sure, but if they are, you’ll leave them be,” says Suga very seriously. “Don’t go messing around with the two of them just because you’re jealous. Let them be happy. If I find out you’ve tried something to break them up, there’ll be hell to pay, you hear me?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya turn very, _very_ pale.

“Y-yes, Suga-san …”

 

**2\. The ‘Over-Protective Boyfriend’ Incident.**

 

“Give me your phone number.”

Kiyoko finds herself backed into a corner, having taken a detour back to the courts to make sure she hasn’t accidentally left anything behind. She hadn’t, and now she finds herself in this situation. It’s becoming an all-too-familiar occurrence.

“Please let me past,” she says calmly, even though her heart pounds a mile a minute. This guy towers over her—as most male volleyball players tend to do—but he’s bending down, getting too far into her personal space. “My team is waiting for me.”

He leers at her. A couple of his pearly white teeth are jagged and cracked. He reaches out and twirls a strand of her hair between his fingers. Kiyoko jerks her head back.

“Not until you give me your number,” he says. He leans forward until his nose is pressed into her hair, and he gives a long, slow whiff. “Man, the things I could do to you …”

Kiyoko’s had enough. She shoves the boy in the chest and knocks him back a couple of feet. She tries to run, but he recovers quickly and grabs her by the arm, throwing her back into the corner. Kiyoko loses her footing and hits the wall hard, stars bursting into her vision.

“Listen here you little bitch—”

He’s cut off as an arm wraps around his neck and jerks him back. Surprised, he releases Kiyoko, who slides down the wall to the floor, too stunned to fix her askew glasses. Her rescuer slams the boy into the ground.

“How dare you touch her?” comes a thunderous voice. “How _dare_ you put your hands on her like that?”

Dazed, Kiyoko realises her rescuer is Kageyama. He’s kneeling over her attacker, a clenched fist raised. He’s already hit the boy a few times; the boy’s nose is bleeding profusely and his left eye is swollen already.

“Kageyama,” she says, but her voice comes out as a mumble. He doesn’t hear her.

“I’ll fucking teach you to put your hands on a woman like that!” Kageyama shouts.

Ignoring her throbbing head, Kiyoko throws herself forward and grabs Kageyama’s raised arm.

“Stop it!” she says. “If you hit him any more, you could seriously hurt him. You’ll be thrown off the team. Don’t waste your time on scum like him.”

The fight drains from Kageyama and he goes limp in her grip. He nods and stands, then helps Kiyoko to her feet.

“Are you okay to walk?” he asks.

Kiyoko pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “I-I think so.”

She wraps her arms around herself, feeling small. It’s not unusual for her to get cornered by men when she’s alone, but very rarely does it ever descend into physical violence. She’s shaken up, rattled to her core.

“I won’t tell anyone what happened here if you don’t want me to,” Kageyama offers. He takes her by the elbow gently and guides her away, leaving the boy to moan and sob on the floor. “I understand if you don’t want people to know.”

“I’d rather not say anything to avoid getting you thrown off the team for fighting,” replies Kiyoko. “But don’t worry, this is actually quite normal for me.”

“Guys regularly trap you against the wall and demand for your number?” Kageyama’s eyes are as wide as saucers. “Why?”

Kiyoko snorts. “Because they think I’m good-looking.”

There’s a pause.

“If—If you want,” stutters Kageyama, “I can come with you whenever you need to go back and get something? Y-you know, so this doesn’t happen again.”

“That’s sweet of you,” says Kiyoko, smiling, “but not necessary. Usually I’m able to get away without sparking physical violence. Today was an irregular occurrence.”

Kageyama thinks for a moment, his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed to slits. Then he says, “Well how about we trade numbers so if this does happen again, you can text or call me immediately so I can come help?”

Kiyoko sees no reason to disagree. They exchange numbers. It’s not until later that she realises she just traded her number with a guy for the first time since her first year after joining the boys volleyball team as a manager. It’s probably the least intrusive and most well-intending way she’s ever been asked for it.

She can’t help but smile.

 

**3\. The ‘He Calls Her –Chan!’ Incident**

 

“Thank you, Kiyoko-chan,” says Kageyama, handing his water bottle back to Kiyoko, who takes it without batting an eyelash at the honorific.

“Did he—?” Tanaka gapes at the pair of them. “He did not just—!”

“Can we call you ‘–chan’ too, Kiyoko-san?” Nishinoya shouts hopefully, jumping up and down on the spot.

Kiyoko shoots him a prim glare. “No you may not.”

Disappointed, Nishinoya stops jumping and deflates, like a balloon that’s had the air taken from it. “Oh.”

“But Kageyama did,” Tanaka points out.

“Guys, leave her alone,” Daichi tells them, reaching out to grab the backs of their collars. “She doesn’t have to explain herself to you.”

“I gave him permission,” replies Kiyoko.

Her words impart the knowledge that she and Kageyama must have been talking to each other for a long time in order for her to give him permission to call her ‘–chan’. Tanaka feels like someone’s carved out his heart with a rusty spoon.

“Looks like they really are dating,” says Suga cheerily as practice finishes up. He comes up behind Tanaka and Nishinoya and throws his arms over their shoulders. The pair are either too stunned or too heartbroken to notice. “Time to move on.”

Even as they speak, Kageyama approaches Kiyoko to ask if she has any time later on to help him study for exams. Kiyoko agrees, then pats Kageyama on the arm and reminds him he needs to help clean up the gym.

Tanaka and Nishinoya are inconsolable for two entire days, grieving the loss of any chance with Kiyoko—not that their prospects of a relationship with her had ever been plausible in the first place.

 

**4\. The ‘They Arrived at the Christmas Party Together’ Incident**

 

Almost everyone has arrived to the Christmas party hosted at Suga’s house. Only two people from the team are conspicuously missing, late enough that they’re gonna miss the Secret Santa event that’s been pushed back already to wait for them.

Kageyama and Kiyoko are not here.

Tanaka grits his teeth and clenches his fists. He’s so envious of Kageyama’s standing in Kiyoko’s life that his gut churns. What wouldn’t he give to be the one standing at Kiyoko’s side? What wouldn’t he give to be able to date her?

“It won’t hurt to wait a bit longer,” Suga assures Hinata, who’s currently freaking out about Kageyama and Kiyoko missing out entirely. “They’re only half an hour late.”

Almost like they were waiting for their cue, the door opens and Kageyama and Kiyoko walk inside. Kageyama’s in the middle of talking eagerly, making vague hand-gestures, and smiling as much as he is able. Kiyoko’s nodding her head, listening attentively, her lips curved in an amused smile.

“Merry Christmas, Kageyama, Kiyoko!” Suga shouts, waving, and the two respond in kind. Hinata bounds over to Kageyama and reprimands him for being so late, and is met with a typical Kageyama response; shouting. “We’re just about to start the Secret Santa!”

“Oh, that reminds me.” Kageyama shrugs out of his backpack and sets it down on the floor. Bending over, he opens it up and takes out two presents. One is blue and the other is green. “Here are a couple of presents for it.”

It later turns out that Kageyama’s package was the green one (wrapped by his mother after his fourth failed attempt), and the blue one was Kiyoko’s.

Asahi gets Kiyoko’s present, which is a book on prolific Japanese volleyball players that makes just about everyone in the room jealous. Suga gets Kageyama’s present, which is a DVD about the history of volleyball. Their presents are vaguely similar, like they planned it. Tanaka can hear Nishinoya grinding his teeth enviously from across the room. How relatable.

“Definitely dating,” says Daichi. “Good on them.”

Kageyama’s such a lucky asshole!

 

**+1. The ‘No We’ve Only Just Started Dating’ Incident.**

 

“Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai, you have to come see this!”

Hinata’s waving at Tanaka and Nishinoya from his place behind a bush. Confused and intrigued, the two join him.

“What’s up Hinata?” Tanaka asks.

Hinata points. “It looks like Kageyama and Shimizu-senpai are gonna kiss!”

“Wh- _what_?”

And indeed they are; Kageyama and Kiyoko stand close together, fingers intertwined. There’s a nervous energy surrounding them. Kageyama’s fringe falls into his eyes like a curtain. In Tanaka’s opinion, Kageyama’s trying to work himself up to take the next step, to press his lips to hers, but he hasn’t got the confidence.

“You can do it, Kageyama!” Hinata whispers. “Come on, just kiss her!”

Kiyoko takes pity on Kageyama; cupping his jaw in one hand, sliding her other hand into his hair to grip the fine locks, she gently guides his head down until their lips touch.

“They’re kissing!” Hinata squeals, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. There are stars in his eyes. “Oh my god, they’re kissing!”

Hesitantly, Kageyama puts his hands on Kiyoko’s waist. In response, she steps closer until they’re pressed up against each other. She has to crane her neck back because of the height difference. It’s clear from their body language that Kageyama’s being guided through this kiss as the inexperienced one.

Kiyoko’s touch is gentle and reverent. Envy pools in Tanaka’s gut, and he hears Nishinoya make a sound similar to how Tanaka feels.

“Y-yeah,” mutters Tanaka offhandedly. “They’re kissing.”

Frowning, Hinata whips around to look at Tanaka and Nishinoya. They look like stunned mullets, gaping at the scene before them. It’s like their entire reason for being has been taken from them, leaving them adrift and alone.

“Aren’t you happy for them?” Hinata demands.

“O-oh of course we are,” says Tanaka shakily. “Of course.”

Nishinoya can’t even speak.

“We should leave them be for now,” Tanaka manages to say. In reality, he doesn’t want to see Kiyoko and Kageyama for a while. Needs some time to process this moment.

Hinata’s got a skip in his step when they walk away, happy for his best friend. If the other two walked any slower they’d be going backwards.

 

* * *

 

“So it took you months to finally kiss Kiyoko!” says Hinata, cornering Kageyama just before practice. Nishinoya and Tanaka are sullen presences at his back. “How come you waited that long if you were dating her?”

“Dating?” Kageyama’s eyebrows crawl up his forehead in disbelief. “We weren’t dating before this. We were just friends.”

“But the Christmas party, and calling her ‘Kiyoko-chan’!” Tanaka splutters.

“And there was the incidents with the water bottle,” adds Nishinoya.

“Incident with the—No, see we really were just friends. We’ve only just started dating. You’ve got it all wrong, senpai.”

Tanaka gapes up at Kageyama. “You mean to say that for all these months we’ve still had a chance to get close to Kiyoko-san?”

“And only now it’s too late,” adds Nishinoya, equally as horrified.

“I mean no disrespect, senpai,” Kageyama begins, “but if you hadn’t gotten close to her by now, I don’t think you would have regardless of whether or not I did.”

Hinata’s sure his laughter can be heard from Mars.

 

* * *

 

Now that the shock and devastation has worn off, Tanaka can help but feel proud that his kouhai has finally grown up.

“Well, we can count on him to treat Kiyoko-san right,” Nishinoya says, and it’s like they’re running on the same wavelength. It’s scary. “But he’s gotta know the whole team’ll kill him if he treats her badly.”

“I’d be more worried about what she’d do to him.” Tanaka sighs. “She could’ve picked someone bad for her instead of him. Kageyama’s not a bad choice. They're almost kind of cute together.”

He’s reminded of Suga’s words a while back, about how Kageyama has mellowed out since junior high. It’s more applicable now than it was back then. If Kageyama was the same person he was in junior high, Tanaka is confident Kiyoko-san wouldn’t have looked twice at him.

Nishinoya nods, humming. “Definitely. Does this mean we’re gonna support their relationship?”

“’Course it does. Plus, Suga’s scary when he’s angry.” Tanaka shudders, and Nishinoya follows suit. “I don’t wanna do anything to piss him off.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write cute KiyoKage's, so I did. I absolutely adore this pairing now. Someone come talk to me on Tumblr about cute KiyoKage's.


End file.
